Little kisses
by AcRushDcGFR
Summary: ONESHOT.  What if Luna acted different after the events in the fifth book.


**Disclaimer**I do not fully understand the purpose of these in FANfiction but I guess I will give it a shot. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did I would be a million times richer than i already am. And as further proof to not owning Harry Potter, I would never have Harry dating Ginny, (though she is starting to grow on me)**.**Harry would have ended up with Luna Lovegood or Daphne Greengrass. I do have one request, please review this. I would greatly appreciated it

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts with all the strength he had; beads of sweat dripped past his lightning bolt scar and bitterly mixed with his tears. He needed to break free, to escape from this ever present reality. Nothing was going the way he ever dreamed and the one thing that gave Harry hope was torn apart by Nearly Headless Nick news. Harry would never see his godfather again.

Rushing towards the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry spotted a familiar speck of blond hair from the peripheral of his eye, holding what appeared to be flyers in her pale hands. After microseconds of wonder Harry immediately recognized this blond individual as Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw who had risked her life to help Harry in the Department of Mysteries. Feeling the strange urge to stop over whelm him, Harry halted his journey and turn to walk towards Luna as she hung a flyers one of the old castles walls.

"Hello" said Luna vaguely, as she gazed over at Harry while placing the flyer upon the wall.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked calmly not thinking that he himself was not currently present at said feast.

"I could ask the same for you," Luna smiled, "it turns out that I have lost most of my possessions. People take them and hide them , you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up these signs."

She gestured towards the flyer which listed the items that were currently missing and a plea for their return written out on the bottom.

An odd feeling rose from the grief and sorrow within Harry as memories of Dudley and his crew chasing Harry in their thrilling sport of Harry Hunting when it struck him. Luna was no different from him. She too was tormented by her peers for who she was or wasn't and Harry felt sympathy for the blond in front of him.

"There is no reason to them to take your things, Luna," he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh no," she said, smiling at Harry. "They will come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyways…why aren't you at the feast?"

Harry saw the question coming and wanted to avoid the topic at hand but something in his cored told him that he had to be honest with the girl and he blurted out, "Just didn't feel like it"

"No," Luna responds, observing him with those oddly misty, protuberant eyes. "I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me"

Harry nodded curtly and wanted to close up and leave the topic alone like he had done to Rom and Hermione earlier but upon recalling that Luna too could see Thestrals he felt a peace of mind talking to her about Sirius.

"Have you…" Harry began timidly. "I mean, who di… has anyone… you've know ever died"

"Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother. She was quite an extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna, " I still feel very sad about it sometimes, but I still got Dad."

"How did you get over it? How did you get rid of the pain?" Harry asked softly as he felt like this could possibly be the key he was looking for over the past few days.

"I didn't," Luna replied bluntly as she slowly grabbed Harry's hand. "I just woke up one day and the pain was gone."

Finishing her sentence, Luna stepped forwards on her tiptoes and gently kissed Harry on his lips. The second seemed like hours as time stopped between them and shivers ran down both their spines. Finally eternity ended faster than either party would have liked. Luna spun around and began skipping down the hall.

Harry stood there in shock processing what just happened as the blond beauty skipped down the hallway. Thoughts of Sirius, the Department of Mysteries, and the prophecy spun through his head but one thought seemed clear, call after her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" Harry shouted after her hoping she would say yes.

"Oh no," said Luna. "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait fr it all to turn up. It always does in the end."

Quickly Harry decided that wanted to pursue the skipping moon down to the Great Hall. He shouted to her, "Wait up Luna! Save me a spot!"

Once again, Harry found himself running down the empty halls of Hogwarts but no longer were his faults completely consumed by grief and this time he found himself chase the bouncing blond with hope for tomorrow

Walking into the Great hall he felt the eyes of the student body watch him make his way towards the Ravenclaw. Spotting his moon sitting with a bowl of pudding, Harry found his way next to her and grabbed himself a bowl of pudding.

Wanting to know more about Luna, Harry began, "So Luna, tell me about the army of Heliopathes that Fudge is raising"

Luna's eyes light up as she looked up from her pudding and locked eyes with Harry.

THE END


End file.
